


Ты моя рыбка, я тебя съем

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: WTF 2015 Спецквест [8]
Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>все, что вы не хотели знать о маленьком русалочке</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты моя рыбка, я тебя съем

**Author's Note:**

> Урсул сильно изменился за лето, ООС и диснеевский обоснуй  
> написано по арту «Рыба моей мечты»  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Ты моя рыбка, я тебя съем"

– Хочу стать человеком, – упрямо повторил мальчишка, насупившись и сложив на груди руки. Боковые плавники беспокойно вздрагивали, отчего он покачивался на месте и раздражал мельтешением. Выглядел так решительно, будто как минимум настроился переплыть океан, и мирный морской дьявол был последней преградой на пути. Струя воды в поменявшемся течении бросила алую челку в лицо, и Сэл едва сдержал улыбку: грозный вид принцу удавался паршиво.

– Хорошо, – пожал он плечами и имел удовольствие наблюдать вытянувшуюся физиономию Ариэля. К своей чести, тот быстро взял себя в руки, изменил сложное выражение лица на более подобающее королевской особе и прищурил синие глазища.

– А что взамен?

Cклонив голову, Сэл откровенно облизал стройную фигуру глазами. О, принцу было, чем вернуть, не так просто выбрать из множества вариантов. Впрочем, если разыграть партию верно, у Сэла будет возможность испробовать их все.

Он мягко оттолкнулся задними щупальцами от каменного ложа, вмиг преодолевая разделявшее их с Ариэлем расстояние, обплыл его кругом, лаская взглядом – пока что только им – плавные изгибы, четкие линии ладного, гладкого тела. Роскошный хвост, увенчанный мощными и в тот же время хрупкими – тонкими до прозрачности – плавниками, так и манил прикоснуться к себе. Будь Сэл русалкой, он вряд ли нашел бы в себе силы расстаться с таким богатством. Да и с богатством принца он расставаться не намеревался.

– Что бы мне попросить... – издевательски-задумчиво протянул Сэл, разметав одним щупальцем красное облако волос, а другим подцепив упрямый подбородок. – Корону мамочки Тритоны? Или трезубец? – глаза Ариэля распахнулись в немом ужасе. – Или твой сладкий голосок? Как, по-твоему, рыбка, стоит он пары очаровательных ножек и отростка, который суют в человеческую самку?

Ариэль вспыхнул ярче своих волос, сжал кулаки и открыл было рот для ответа, но Сэл накрыл его щупальцем. От прикосновения мягких губ по телу темным возбуждением прошла волна.

– Ш-ш-ш. Не трепыхайся, рыбка, мне твой голос без надобности, а чтобы править морями, трезубец не обязателен. Ты придешь ко мне в первую ночь на земле. И пробудешь со мной до рассвета. А потом чеши своими человеческими ножками хоть на все четыре стороны.

Ариэль нахмурил брови, будто размышляя, успеет ли дьявол до рассвета сожрать его со всеми потрохами. Эмоции сменялись на его лице, словно рябь на поверхности океана – недоверие, надежда, сомнение, нетерпение. Ну что за парень – прозрачный, как воды кристальных озер, как вот с ним?

– И... все? – осторожно спросил он наконец. Краем глаза Сэл заметил движение у пучка водорослей неподалеку, но отвлекаться не стал – происходящее перед ним было куда интереснее.

– Тебе хватит, поверь. Так вот, условие…

– Ага! Я так и знал!

– ...ты должен быть честен, – щупальце мазнуло по нежной щеке, но Ариэль даже не отдернулся, застигнутый врасплох требованием.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– А ты собираешься врать? – изогнул бровь Сэл. Ариэль наконец осознал, что касается его шеи, и возмущенно хлестнул хвостом по распущенным конечностям.

– Нет! Но...

– Вот и славно, значит, договорились. Эй, куда плавники развернул! Стоять!

Золотая нить протянулась за уже собравшимся уплыть в закат принцем, туго обернулась вокруг талии, приматывая руки к телу, лишая подвижности. Сэл подплыл близко-близко, не удержался – прошелся щупальцами по вздымающейся груди, пощекотал основание хвоста чуть пониже поясницы.

– Я чую ложь, знаешь? Вздумаешь обманывать – убью. И съем, – золотая нить растворилась в морской воде как не бывало, Ариэль вывернулся угрем, гневно сверкая глазами, а Сэл обыденно закончил: – Приходи завтра за своим зельем, рыбка. И забери с собой краба, он уже все глаза сломал.

***

Что было на уме у чокнутого морского дьявола, оставалось лишь гадать. Смутные идеи лезли в голову, заставляя краснеть – Ариэль все-таки не был безмозглой икринкой, чтобы не заметить, как тот пожирал его глазами, да и чем можно заниматься всю ночь? Точно не в морские камушки играть. Что делать с осьминогом-мутантом и его бессчетными конечностями, Ариэль понимал так же плохо, как особенности человеческого тела, но на изучение последних у него хотя бы будет целый день. Сэл обещал с рассветом отпустить восвояси, вот и хорошо: какие бы планы тот на него не имел, утром Ариэль вернется на землю, и все, что произойдет в воде – останется в воде. Спасибо хоть зарекаться от самообмана его не заставили.

– Ты должен х-х-хорошенько все обдумать! – заикался от волнения Себастьян, немолодой умудренный жизнью краб, запасной мозг и совесть королевских отпрысков. – Что с тобой сделает колдун? Что если ты никогда не вернешься в море? А если не сможешь жить на суше? Я обязан доложить Тритоне, она будет...

– В ярости, а я – в акульем гроте. Пожизненно! – Ариэль сгреб Себастьяна и поднес близко-близко к глазам. – Заикнешься маме хоть словом, Себ, и, честное слово, ты мне друг – но я тебя скормлю чайкам!

Сказать, не покривив душой, что он «х-х-хорошенько» все обдумал, Ариэль бы не смог – он не располагал полной информацией, а значит, не мог сделать объективных выводов. Но он знал одно: там, над водой – жизнь. Там прекрасная Эрика, смешные мохнатые животные, тепло и солнце – и, разрази Посейдон, ради этого стоит рискнуть. Ариэль принял решение, и каким бы боком оно не вышло, он справится с последствиями сам. В конце концов, не прятаться же всю жизнь за маминым плавником.

Впрочем, теперь при виде двух неуклюжих подпорок вместо хвоста – привычного, ловкого, сильного хвоста – за мамин плавник хотелось подержаться до слез. Ощутить себя в прямом смысле выброшенной на берег рыбой оказалось куда менее сказочно, чем Ариэль мог предположить: пресловутые ноги отказывались признавать хозяина в недавней русалке, воздух лизал кожу неприятно сухим языком, а шквал звуков оглушал, вызывая непреодолимое желание ринуться обратно в океан и окунуть голову в воду.

Как назло, к какофонии волн, ветра и криков чаек добавился резкий шум. Он мерно вгрызался в мозг и становился все громче; Ариэль, повинуясь инстинктам, кое-как совладал с дурацкими ногами, забрался на большой валун, раз уж до воды добраться не мог, и замотался в жесткую парусину – подарок доброго дьявола.

Источником звука оказалась огромная косматая псина, куда менее милая, чем казалось с безопасного расстояния разделяющих их волн. Из страшной клыкастой пасти воняло, и Ариэль с ужасом поджимал выстраданные еще непонятно какими муками ноги – и чего она к нему прицепилась? Он же больше не рыба, разве собаки едят людей?!

К счастью, следом за зверем появилась запыхавшаяся Эрика. Прекрасная, растрепанная Эрика, рассыпавшаяся в извинениях и в мгновение ока укротившая свое чудовище.

– Сидеть, Макс! – дернула она за мягкое кольцо на шее пса, и тот чудесным образом притих у ее ног. Длинные ресницы взметнулись, принцесса заглянула Ариэлю в глаза и улыбнулась со смущением и любопытством. – Привет! Ты кто? Как тебя зовут? Как ты здесь оказался?

Она сыпала тонной вопросов и явно не помнила, как Ариэль вытащил ее на берег несколько месяцев назад. Он же глупо пялился на нее, такую живую и близкую, и сам не заметил, как разжал пальцы, выпустив край парусины. Взгляд принцессы скользнул вниз, глаза ее распахнулись, лицо вспыхнуло, а словесный поток наконец иссяк.

Ничего лучше, чем притвориться немым, чтобы избежать неловких объяснений, Ариэль не придумал.

***

Человеком мальчишка нравился Сэлу даже больше. Озабоченный переменами, он растерял напускную браваду и все силы бросил на то, чтобы освоиться в непривычной форме. Дня ему на это явно не хватило. Теперь, медленный и неуклюжий в воде, он вызывал не столько желание догнать и проучить, сколько отлюбить и приласкать так, чтобы ему понравилось. Чтобы остался.

Пока же Ариэль глупо надувал щеки и таращил глаза, никак не желая признавать, что глубокие познания людских особенностей его подводят, и уверенный, что, будучи порядочным человеком, должен немедленно утонуть. Чудодейственное зелье, беспечно принятое из рук морского дьявола, сулило ему множество чудных открытий. Сэл, улегшись на покрытый мхом камень, закинул руки за голову и терпеливо ждал.

– Устраивайся удобнее, рыбка, вся ночь впереди. Рассказывай!

Ариэль наконец выпустил из легких облако пузырьков, подождал для верности, не всплывет ли брюхом кверху, и прикинулся водорослей:

– О чем рассказывать?

– О своих сухопутных успехах, о чем еще.

– То есть... ты хочешь поговорить? – недоуменно моргнул Ариэль. Потребовалась настоящая магия, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос: Сэл мог бы поклясться, что мальчишка выглядел разочарованным.

– А ты чего ожидал?

Густой румянец красноречивым ответом расплескался до самой шеи. Похоже, Сэл переоценил чистоту помыслов нежного принца.

– Ладно, я помогу. Как новые ощущения?

– Странно. Непривычно... так себе, – неохотно, но честно признал Ариэль – видно, поверил в реальность угрозы. Впрочем, пара дополнительных ингредиентов в зелье наверняка сыграли свою роль. – Они неудобные, эти ноги, цепляются за все подряд. И болят.

– Привыкнешь. А что принцесса? Вспомнила тебя?

– А ты откуда?.. – вспыхнул Ариэль и тут же сдулся обратно. Да, рыбка, морской дьявол знает и заберет тебя ночью, если будешь шалить, так вас пугали в детстве? – Не вспомнила. Решила, похоже, держать меня за младшего братишку. Зато она мне показала сады, и мы бегали по пляжу, и...

О, ему не терпелось поделиться, стоило лишь немного подтолкнуть. Вскоре он размахивал руками от избытка эмоций, тараторя взахлеб о неведомых растениях, о диковинных животных, о невиданных приспособлениях и странных людях, наматывающих на тела многочисленные слои одежды. Самого Ариэля прикрывали только легкие бриджи, которые, напитавшись влагой, облепили пах, больше дразня воображение, нежели что-то пряча. Щупальца аж подрагивали, так хотелось запустить их под ткань. Предплечья мальчишки покрылись мурашками, и Сэл долго их рассматривал с любопытством, прежде чем сообразил, что тот замерз.

– Так лучше? – бесцеремонно прервал он оду восхищения человеческой изобретательности. Ариэль нахмурился, не понимая, а затем блаженно зажмурился. Сэл прогрел воду в гроте, отчего самому стало жарковато, а новоиспеченному человеку, как он и надеялся – в самый раз. – Отлично. Иди сюда.

– З-зачем? – мигом подобрался Ариэль.

– Ну, ты как маленький. Что значит зачем? Буду щупать.

Ариэль открыл рот, закрыл. Покосился вверх на отверстие в гроте, ведущее к поверхности, оглянулся, будто ища поддержки у невидимых зрителей. И, не найдя лазейки для сопротивления, загнанно уставился обратно на Сэла.

– Сюда, – Сэл непреклонно поманил щупальцем, а затем похлопал по камню рядом с собой.

Ариэль пристроился на краешке, сложив руки на коленях и старательно не глядя на Сэла. Тот бесцеремонно обвил талию принца и притянул к себе вплотную.

– А как ты объяснил принцессе свое чудодейственное появление? – шепнул Сэл в розовое ухо. Щупальца обвернулись вокруг узких ступней и медленно продвигались вверх по икрам. Дыхание принца сбилось.

– Никак. Я притворился, будто... будто... ой! Что ты...

– Будто – что?

– Будто не могу говорить.

Сэл смеялся так, что свалился с камня и Ариэля на себя уронил.

***

Морской дьявол вел себя неправильно. И в зелье он что-то подмешал – иначе почему прикосновения скользких, похожих на змей отростков не казались противными, а внизу живота стало горячо и тяжело? Нет, Ариэль не был маленьким и понимал, что так должен реагировать на Эрику, а не на чудище морское.

Эрику хотелось нюхать – она вкусно пахла. Наматывать на палец шелковые пряди, любоваться, как любуются жемчужиной в раковине – издалека. Морское же чудище... Ариэль облизал губы и сглотнул.

Сэл смотрел насмешливо, раздражая снисходительностью, не скрывал интереса, он слушал, расспрашивал – и откровенно, честно хотел Ариэля. Именно эта откровенность вкупе с неторопливостью творили с головой – и телом – что-то жуткое, как, наверное, если бы Ариэль выпил того вонючего пойла, которое предложил при знакомстве отец Эрики. И, к слову о честности: морской дьявол был совсем не так страшен на вид, как пугали русалочьих детишек, особенно если не опускать взгляд.

Ариэль тут же невольно скосил глаза.

Что происходило внизу, он не мог разобрать – ноги по колено утонули в клубке непрестанно двигающихся конечностей. Те проходились по ноющим от усталости стопам упругими валиками, массировали нежно и основательно, не пропуская ни одной гудящей мышцы, приятно до стайки мурашек, взлетевших по позвоночнику вверх, до самой макушки.

– Что ты творишь, С-с-с... колдун? – собственный голос резанул по ушам не хуже крика чайки.

– У меня есть имя: Сэл. Приятно познакомиться.

– М-м-м-ах! – Ариэль выгнулся от удовольствия: он даже не осознавал, как сильно болели икры, пока умелые прикосновения не вытянули из них усталость.

– Нравится?

– О-ох-чень.

Щупальца разом расслабились, замерев. Ариэль взвыл, в отчаянии распахивая глаза. Он, кажется, готов был продать душу, лишь бы волшебство продолжалось.

– Попроси, – морской дьявол ухмылялся, откровенно издеваясь. – Попроси меня.

– Пожалуйста, еще! Можно еще? Так хорошо-о было, – слова срывались с языка сами, не проходя через мозг. – Сделай так снова, Сэл.

Глаза колдуна потемнели, кожа вспыхнула, засияв. Имя щипало язык кислой водорослью, пугающе сокращая пропасть между бывшей русалкой и древним, как океан, монстром, словно, назвав морского дьявола по имени, Ариэль передал себя в его полное распоряжение. Щупальца вновь задвигались, вытягивая из горла стоны, проходясь между пальцами немножко щекотно и до стыдного нежно, переплетаясь на голенях. В паху горело и ныло, хотелось непонятного, будто тесно стало в собственной коже, и тянуло вперед, в движение, в близость. Останавливали последние крохи стыда и самоуважения. И непонимание, почему Сэл тянет? Может, ему и впрямь ничего не надо, кроме как унизить королевского любимчика-сына? Мысль привела в сознание и ужас: неужели Ариэль дошел до такой крайности, чтобы переживать, что морской дьявол его не хочет?

– Стой, – забарахтался Ариэль. Мучительная истома затягивала, будто водоворот, и противостоять ей стоило невероятных усилий. Но он справился. – Перестань! Пусти меня.

Сэл поднял руки и щупальца, отстранился и вопросительно изогнул бровь.

***

– Ты чем меня опоил, чудовище? – вопил Ариэль, нелепо бултыхаясь и распугивая нечаянно заплывших в грот рыб. – Ты меня отравил! Чем ты еще меня наградил, помимо ног?!

– На что жалуешься? – изобразил озабоченную гримасу Сэл и поднял щупальце, призывая к вниманию. – Боли в конечностях?

– Э-э-э... Ну, вообще, есть немного, но я не то...

– Побочные эффекты?

– Еще какие!

– Под водой тяжело дышится?

– Отлично дышится. А не должно!

– Ты жалуешься, что не утонул?

Мальчишка сообразил, что сморозил, поджал губы, гневно смахнул челку с лица. Смешной и чертовски соблазнительный, щупальца сами к нему тянулись, но Сэл сдерживался – уж он пожил достаточно, чтобы знать: терпение вознаграждается сполна.

– Или, – задумчиво протянул он и положил щупальце между ног Ариэля, – проблема в этом?

Тот поперхнулся, дернулся было прочь, но Сэл заботливо поддержал под спину. Упадет же, дурной.

– Нравится? – он скользнул глубже между бедер, слегка нажимая снизу вверх. Ноги Ариэля ощутимо дрогнули.

– Да, – едва слышно сознался он, низко опустив голову.

– Хорошая, честная рыбка, – похвалил Сэл, а затем, обвив узкую талию, резко дернул к себе. Ариэль инстинктивно уперся в его плечи ладонями, испуганные синие глаза оказались близко-близко. – Ты все еще русалка, принц, уж больно хорош твой хвост был, я не смог с ним расстаться.

– Как это? – Ариэль для верности подрыгал ногой, убеждаясь, что это все еще нога. От неожиданных новостей он перестал брыкаться и тут же оказался вжат в Сэла грудь к груди.

– Я расскажу подробно, – выдохнул Сэл в пушистые алые волосы. – Если будешь себя хорошо вести.

В живот ему упиралось горячее и твердое – принц мог возмущаться, сколько влезет, но его тело послало однозначный сигнал. Сэл наконец дал себе поблажку – запустил пару щупалец под бриджи Ариэля, обвил сильные, стройные бедра, упиваясь ощущением гладкой кожи. Не хвост, конечно, но с определенного ракурса человеческие отростки – и то, что между ними – имели определенное очарование. Теплый, живой, трепещущий в руках и щупальцах Ариэль так кружил голову, будто был первым человеком Сэла.

– Красивый, м-м-м, – Сэл коснулся ткани кончиками пальцев, и она сама расползлась лоскутками. – Гладенький, – лизнул приоткрытые губы. – Сладкий. Чего тебе хочется, рыбка? Отпустить тебя?

– Нет! – вхлипнул Ариэль, роняя голову в сгиб плеча Сэла.

– А что?

– Не знаю! Это ты знаток людей, не я.

– Странно, мне казалось, из нас двоих человек – ты.

– Гррррр! – взрычал Ариэль и наконец сделал то, к чему Сэл так терпеливо вел: напал на его губы сам, отчаянно куснул нижнюю, нырнул языком в рот – и тут же попытался отстраниться, видимо, обалдев от собственной храбрости.

Сэл не дал. Осторожно придержал за затылок, повернул легонько, как удобнее, и поцеловал обстоятельно, глубоко. Оплел щупальцами так, чтобы Ариэль и дернуться не мог, накрыл ладонями маленькие тугие соски. Слизывал с пухлых губ всхлипы и вздохи, изучал языком шелковую изнанку, трахал рот мальчишки, обещая большее. Ариэль сжимал бедра, то ли пытаясь потереться сильнее, то ли закрываясь, и Сэл, мягко подцепив его ногу под колено, подтянул ее выше, облегчая доступ. Ариэль вздрогнул, повернулся, будто хотел посмотреть, что с ним собираются сделать, и удобно подставил одуряюще пахнущую шею. Сэл переключился на нее, принялся расцвечивать следами, не прекращая в то же время ласкать всем и везде, куда мог дотянуться.

Дотянуться он, в общем-то, мог куда угодно.

***

Ариэль не был ни человеком, ни русалкой, ни чем-то средним – он стал безмозглой медузой, тающей под палящим солнцем. Ощущения не раскладывались на составляющие: не понять, где трогают, облизывают и гладят, тело словно превратилось в обнаженный нерв и гудело от грозившего перехлестнуть через край наслаждения. Воли не хватало даже на самообман: ему нравилось, о, ему нравилось! Никто и никогда так не упивался им, не дарил удовольствие с такой щедростью. Человеческое тело чутко реагировало на малейшую ласку, новые ощущения сводили с ума, но от прикосновения там, внизу, Ариэль замер в приправленном страхом предвкушении.

– Только не трепыхайся, рыбка, – пробормотал Сэл ему в ключицу.

Одно из щупалец свернулось тугими кольцами на твердом до боли члене и перекатывалось мягкими волнами, отвлекая, а другое, что щекотало отверстие между ног, принялось осторожно втискиваться внутрь. Кожа Сэла вместо обычного серого переливалась оттенками сиреневого, щупальца больше не были прохладными – они почти обжигали и истекали слизью. Ариэль чувствовал их жар внутри и снаружи, они гладили и сжимали, дразнили, ни на мгновение не прекращая двигаться. Горячее кольцо оплело шею, просто касаясь, не стискивая, и Ариэль, не сдержавшись, застонал в голос. Щупальца удерживали его ноги широко раскрытыми, а внутри скользило, распирало, двигалось и задевало нечто такое, отчего вода шла серебристыми всполохами перед глазами, а терпеть не оставалось сил. Одно из щупалец скользнуло в приоткрытый рот и принялось сновать вперед-назад в ритм с тем, что двигалось между ног. Кажется, они вскоре сменились, кажется, внутри стало скользко и горячо – все слилось в сплошной сияющий шар, взорвавшийся солнцем и оставивший от Ариэля лишь мокрый след на песке.

  
**Название: Рыба моей мечты**  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Рыба моей мечты"

Тем более странно было обнаружить себя на берегу целым и невредимым, если не считать слегка саднящий зад. Сэл валялся на мелководье неподалеку, довольный, словно сытая акула. Слабые рассветные лучи раскрашивали его кожу розовым, и если бы не периодически вспенивающие воду щупальца... Хотя нет, даже если бы не они, представить его человеком при всем воображении было сложно.

Не то что бы Ариэлю хотелось.

С первой попытки голос не послушался, пришлось прочистить горло.

– Свали, – слабо махнул Ариэль рукой, словно стайку планктона отгонял. – Вдруг увидят?

Сэл отправил в него соленую волну.

– Это ты тут голый валяешься, не я. У людей это не-при-лич-но, знаешь?

Ариэль шире раздвинул ноги.

– Ну, я же не человек. А ты еще должен меня научить превращаться в русалку и обратно.

Взгляд Сэла прошелся по коже, задержался между раскинутых бедер, будто физически ощутимый. Казалось, из Ариэля выжали все соки, но от жадности в глазах морского дьявола в паху сладко кольнуло.

– Это я тебе еще что-то должен? – вздернул бровь Сэл. В уголках его рта таилась улыбка, и ее до стыдного хотелось почувствовать губами. – А ты мне что?

– Ну-у... – Ариэль принял задумчивый вид, повозил пяткой в песке, оставляя бороздку. – Я, так уж и быть, приду завтра снова.

[MORE=

] **Примечание** : вбоквелл к фику  
 **Предупреждение** : тройничок М/М/Ж  
 **Рейтинг** : NC-17

Поросший мхом камень казался пуховой периной, волны лизали пятки мокрыми языками, а Сэл развлекался любимым способом: дразнил, превращая Ариэля в безмозглый планктон, вытягивал мольбы и просьбы, доводил до грани и держал на ней, забавляясь. Ариэль разводил ноги насколько мог широко, метался, вскидывал бедра, но каждый раз, когда казалось вот-вот, еще чуть-чуть – щупальце выскальзывало из него, оставляя пустоту, разочарованиие и желание выть на прозрачную в сгущающихся сумерках луну. Дотронуться до себя Сэл не давал, крепко зафиксировав живыми путами разведенные в стороны руки. Ариэль застонал в голос, выгнулся и, не дождавшись, когда Сэл наполнит до отказа снова, распахнул глаза.

Голубые глаза принцессы, глядевшие в упор, заставили вспыхнуть до кончиков пальцев на ногах – а Ариэль-то думал, что разучился краснеть за месяцы ненормальных отношений с морским дьяволом. 

– Какого… – слетело с языка, прежде чем он успел сдержаться. Почти год молчания полетел к ежам морским, а губы Эрики сложились в... победную улыбку?

Что, во имя всех рыб и морей, здесь творилось? Ариэль от души понадеялся, что Эрика не рассмотрела, не осознала происходящего, а не тронулась умом от непристойного зрелища. И не свалишь на Сэла с чистой совестью – это Ариэля тянуло заниматься непотребством на поверхности, где вода не скрадывала движений, и ощущения захлестывали особенно остро.

Сэл, к счастью или нет, подобрал свои длинные конечности и ушел на дно, бросил Ариэля на произвол судьбы, предоставив самому разбираться с шокированной принцессой. Вот же гад, у него всяко больше опыта по нанесению моральных травм человечеству, мог бы и подсобить.

– Поговоришь со мной? – нежно спросила она. Волны намочили узкие джинсы по самые бедра, ветер бросал короткие темные волосы ей в глаза, вынуждая безрезультатно заправлять пряди за уши.

– Нет, – струсил Ариэль. Это Сэлу он позволял выворачивать себя наизнанку, признавался в самом постыдном, не пропуская слова через мозг. Принцесса же – она невинная, сказочная. Девушка. Как он ей объяснит? Ариэль стыдливо свел ноги.

– Я все видела, – предупредила она.

Щеки горели так, что, кажется, могли вскипятить океан. Эрика пришла полюбоваться закатом вместе со своим молчаливым другом, а вместо этого увидела такое, после чего ее жизнь никогда не станет прежней, и как с этим жить, Ариэль не...

– Я хочу тоже.

На поверхности воды лопнуло несколько пузырей. Сэл подслушивал на глубине пары футов и, видимо, ржал, как последняя сволочь.

– Ч-чего? 

Взгляд принцессы откровенно скользнул от ключиц Ариэля до подобранных к груди коленей, лишая необходимости отвечать. Стояк, как назло, никуда не девался, а понимание того, что принцесса шокирована совсем не настолько, насколько должна бы, потихоньку укладывалось в сознании. Эрика облизала губы и легким прыжком взобралась на широкий валун.

– Ты же... – Ариэль беспомощно взмахнул рукой, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Ну, принцесса. Тебе нельзя.

– Заниматься сексом? – издевательски округлила глаза она. – Ты думаешь, принцессы нынче хранят невинность до свадьбы и выходят замуж, за кого велит папочка? То есть папочка спит и видит, как бы меня сплавить, но мы в каком веке живем?

– Откуда я знаю, как у вас, людей, принято, – буркнул Ариэль, не вдаваясь в подробности, что в общем-то да, именно так он и думал.

– Мог бы и спросить, – весело фыркнула Эрика, подбираясь вплотную. – Ах, нет, не мог. Совсем забыла, ты же притворялся немым. Зачем, кстати? Не хотел говорить, что ты трахаешься с осьминогом? Или что ты русалка? 

Стесняться было явно поздно. Ариэль вытянул ноги и уставился на принцессу с интересом.

– Давно ты знаешь?

– Прилично. Я решила сначала, что ты хороший мальчик, из тех вымирающих рыцарей. Потом думала, ты в меня влюбился, раз постоянно приходишь, но я, знаешь, не хочу обязательств, и решила сказать тебе, что ты мне нравишься, но бла-бла-бла... Пришла на берег, а там, – на скулах Эрики наконец появился легкий румянец, порадовавший Ариэля, как внезапный союзник. – Ты. 

– Что я?

– Развлекался со своим синим кальмаром. Я психанула слегка, испугалась, что тебя едят живьем, потом сообразила, что жертвы обычно так не наслаждаются процессом, – ладонь Эрики слегка неуверенно легла на грудь Ариэля и, не встретив возражений, поползла вниз. – И... мне захотелось тоже.

– Меня? – уточнил Ариэль. Стыд как волной смыло, вместо него нахлынуло возбуждение, еще сильнее, чем раньше. Зато у принцессы, похоже, запас наглости кончился.

– Вас, – опустила ресницы она. – Кальмаров у меня еще не было. Ай!

Взметнувшееся из воды щупальце хлестнуло по оттопыренной королевской попе.

– Поговори мне еще – и не будет, – сообщил Сэл, бесцеремонно запуская щупальце под вымокшую до прозрачности блузку. – Ты кальмаров в своей жизни видела?

– В основном на тарелке.

Ариэль с Сэлом синхронно поморщились.

– Простите, ничего личного. – Эрика не препятствовала, но и не помогала, завороженно наблюдала, как одна за другой отлетают пуговки, исчезая в темных волнах. Узкая ладошка замерла на колене Ариэля, забыв, куда двигалась. 

Он и сам забыл, что можно что-то делать – пялился во все глаза, как черные гладкие щупальца скользят по светлой коже, поддевают мягкие тканевые ракушки, высвобождая небольшую упругую грудь. В спину легко подтолкнули навстречу принцессе, и Ариэль наконец отмер: потерся щекой о нежную плоть, втянул сосок в рот, щекоча языком. Эрика вздрогнула, выгнулась навстречу, ахнув.

– Не рви, – невнятно пробормотал Ариэль, не желая выпускать изо рта вкусное, и шлепнул рукой по конечнсти, протянувшейся к джинсам Эрики. – Ей же возвращаться еще.

Молнию он с некоторыми усилиями расстегнул сам, Эрика вывернулась из оставшейся одежды, выпрямилась на коленях, обнаженная, раскрасневшаяся. Ариэль с Сэлом оба отпрянули, любуясь.

– Эй! – наигранно возмутилась она – внимание ей явно льстило. В конце концов, иначе зачем пришла?

Сэл незаметно, как двигался всегда, переместился Ариэлю за спину, распустил черные щупальца по всему камню, почти полностью скрыв темно-зеленый мох. Прижался грудью к лопаткам Ариэля, ртом – к шее, оставляя метку, и бесцеремонно втолкнул Эрику в руки Ариэля. От контраста хотелось не стонать – выть в голос: прохладно-твердый рельеф за спиной, сила, которой хотелось подчиниться; теплые нежные изгибы под пальцами, красота, которой хотелось обладать. Жаркий податливый рот Эрики совсем не походил на жесткие поцелуи-укусы Сэла, и Ариэль вылизывал шелковую изнанку, дурея от новизны ощущений, не в силах оторваться. Эрика отстранилась первая, тяжело дыша, застонала, запрокидывая голову и выгибаясь. Между бедер ее, чуть вибируя, скользило щупальце, дразня, совсем как недавно – Ариэля. Но не успел он насладиться зрелищем, как размятую, распаленную от недавних игр задницу растянуло скользким отростком. С Эрикой он застонал в унисон. 

Им не давали ничего сделать самим, Сэл играл с ними, как земные дети с куклами, сталкивал, тискал, гладил, сводил с ума. Ариэль потянулся Эрике между ног, и ему неожиданно позволили, ладонь легла на горячее, мокрое. 

– Давай, рыбка, – шепнул Сэл в ухо, вытаскивая щупальце из Ариэля и обводя отверстие по краю самым кончиком. – Сделай хорошо своей девочке. Я помогу.

Глаза у Эрики стали цвета моря, темные, глубокие. Она сама, дрожа от нетерпения, взобралась Ариэлю на колени, нашарила рукой ноющий от возбуждения член и опустилась плавным движением до конца. Сэл въехал в Ариэля сзади одновременно, под несправедливо правильным углом, наполнил до отказа. Эрика стискивала влажным, жарким нутром, ерзала, терлась бедрами, и – Ариэль был всего лишь русалкой. Его накрыло с головой, словно цунами, и разметало морской пеной по волнам. Он обмяк, дрожа между ними и чувствуя, как рядом с постепенно обмякающим членом в Эрику втискивается кончик щупальца. Он так и держал ее в руках, гладил узкие плечи, пылающие щеки, высокую грудь, пока Сэл заставлял ее захлебываться стонами.

– Нечестно! – заявил Ариэль, уложив обмякшую принцессу на потеплевший камень: Сэл позаботился – уже стемнело совсем и повеяло ночной прохладой. – Ты мне не дал.

– Тебе больше всех досталось, – Сэл, высунувшись из воды, положил подбородок на сложенные руки и удовлетворенно разглядывал по очереди то Эрику, то Ариэля.

– Не ссорьтесь, мальчики, – слабо помахала рукой она, не открывая глаз. – В ближайшие пару лет я замуж не пойду.

[/MORE]


End file.
